


If I Believe You

by noneveragain



Series: Heart Out (The 1975 One Shots) [3]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: George hates roller coasters, Going on a roller coaster for the first time, M/M, Talks about sex briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	If I Believe You

 

"Matty I don't know.." George said, trembling slightly. "I don't like roller coasters," George stammered, his heart racing and his palms sweaty. 

 Matty really wanted to take George out on a proper date because while they have been dating for about two years and are very happy with each other, they haven't been out on a date in a while. They usually just stayed inside and watched a movie or something but Matty wanted to treat George to a night out. 

Later on they were basically going to have a small celebration with each other because George got a promotion at his job and Matty couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride whenever he thought about his boyfriend being so successful. He truly was proud of George because only a few years ago Matty had found George at a bar, drinking his life away and then Matty came along and helped George sober up a bit and just get better in general. 

George was so fucking grateful for Matty because Matty was there for George when no one else was. Matty was the one who helped George throughout his life and just everything. George was truly in love with Matty, and early on in the relationship he started believing that Matty was the one for him and it didn't take long for him to know that for sure.

They were young and head over heels in love with each other. Both of their parents having accepted their relationship and Matty had something else planned for a later date for him and George. Something that would change their lives for a while. 

They were at the end of the line and Matty just wanted to get on the ride already. George was a mess however. He _hates_ roller coasters, they always made him feel sick, and this new one was supposed to be able to go up super high in the air and practically drop you because the hill on it is so steep. George wasn't even on the damn thing yet and he was already feeling queasy. 

"Baby please? Just one ride and this one isn't even that bad." Matty tried reasoning, pressing a kiss to George's cheek, wanting to make his boyfriend feel better. 

"It's fucking called the death machine!" George shouted making Matty stifle a laugh. Yes it was called the death machine, but it's not like Matty was forcing him to ride the Ferris wheel that had a history of getting stuck. 

"You wanna go on the Ferris wheel?" Matty asked, raising his eyebrows. "Oh hell no, but this is just bloody awful. Why are you making me do this?" George whined, seeing the line grow shorter and shorter. 

"Ride this roller coaster," Matty continued, whispering in George's ear now, "and I'll ride you." He purred into George's ear making him shudder, and while George would fucking rip his pants off and make Matty sink down on his dick right now in front of everyone, he didn't even know if he would get off the roller coaster. He could die! 

"I'll hold your hand the whole time, I promise." Matty smiled, gripping George's hand as the guy who was managing the line told both of them they could go on.

George looked around and saw all the children that were also going to ride the roller coaster. What kind of parent would allow their child on this death machine?

"George, do you see the amount of children that are going on this ride? They aren't scared and you're like three times their age yet you're about to piss yourself." Matty chuckled, sitting in the roller coaster and pulling the bar down to hold them in.

George tugged up at the bar and started messing with it a bit. "This is supposed to keep bodies from flying out?" He asked, his voice wavering a bit.

"George it'll hold you. No one has ever died on the roller coaster."

"I don't want to be the first." George said quietly, actual terror flooding all of his sense and clouding his grasp on reality and while his body was practically fucking _screaming_ at him to get off the roller coaster to safety, George found himself unable to move for the longest time.

Matty noticed his boyfriends distress and grabbed George's hand, holding it tightly in his as he watched George get a really good death grip on the damn bar.

The announcer came on over the intercom and did the same typical little announcements before the ride started and Matty could feel George's grip on his hand tighten exponentially.

The poor baby really _was_ scared.

"Remember what I said love? I'll make it all worth it later." Matty smiled, pressing a kiss to George's cheek. George's grip on Matty's hand softened and he actually felt like he could do this.

That is, until the ride started.

His anxiety went up and he hand death grips on both Matty's hand and the single bar that held them into the seat. As the ride continued to climb higher, George started panicking. His chest was pounding and he found himself struggling to breathe; a simple task that he can do without thinking has now become a struggle.

They made it to the top of the very steep hill and George saw the front of the roller coaster begin to dip down and send all of the passengers flying down the tracks. George heard all he excited screams of children, but still couldn’t help but feel like he was going to die.

Since he and Matty were sat in the back, George watched each section of the roller coaster car dip down and finally, _finally,_ their part zoomed down the track.

George was screaming involuntary, his hands clutching at the bar as Matty threw his own up and started giggling.

The roller coaster was going up and down and taking turns that were way too sharp for George's comfort and before he knew it, the roller coaster went upside down. It had happened so fast George wasn't even entirely sure it even happened.

The ride finally came to an end back at the little station area where all the people were waiting.

Matty stepped out with ease, sticking his hand out to help George get up from the seat.

George's legs felt like jelly, his heart still racing and his breathing ragged as he tried to calm himself down ad recover from the death machine he just survived.

"You did so well babe." Matty smiled pressing a kiss to George's forehead.

"Fuck you."

"Well, I did promise you didn’t I?"


End file.
